Anime War: Infinite
by JLyman
Summary: Infinity Stones. Artifacts of extraordinary potential; wielded by a Mad Titan. But through unknown means, Thanos realized he has not reached his full potential and, as a result, has traveled to a place where he was never meant to cross again. One thing is now clear: the events that will transpire will change the lives of many forever...
1. Prologue

**Ya know, I've always wondered if YouTuber MaSTAR Media noticed this story. I mean, I don't think he's very fond in fanfiction literature, but since the title of this story is mostly the same title of his own web series, I'm pretty sure he might've taken notice by now. If not, then it wouldn't hurt if he did. **

**Anyway...**

**This.**

**Is. **

**_It._**

**Welcome, readers... to the beginning of the end:**

**"Anime War: Infinite!"**

**It's been a wild ride, but it's finally here. The moment that a lot of you have been waiting for.**

**It's been over a month since I last spoke about this story, and I know all of you want to see the big bad Thanos face off all against these anime characters.**

**So, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Grab some popcorn and a drink, and let's begin! **

**Here we go!**

**X — (****Cue "Travel Delays" by Avengers: Infinity War soundtrack)**

* * *

**(Cue slow cricket chirping and the sound of a crackling campfire)**

_Have you ever wondered why this is all happening?_

_The events that have transpired throughout your life?_

_The good?_

_The bad?_

_And the ugly?_

_And, more importantly,..._

_...have you ever wondered why **you exist?**_

_Now, I'm not threatening you in any way..._

_I just want to know if you have ever thought about it..._

_It is a developing question, after all..._

_I mean, I can assure you that we mortals must have, at least once, wondered why we are here?_

_Why we are alive?_

_Why the plants are alive?_

_And the animals?_

_And even.. this campfire?_

_Why does it burn?_

_Why does it look like that?_

_Why is... the grass green?_

_Why is the sky pitch black?_

_Why do we have these small white dots in the sky that we call stars?_

_Why do we need to breathe?_

_There are so many questions that I can ask you that is easily relatable to the very essence of existence..._

_...but they all lead.. **to one answer**._

_Before the birth of existence, there were six singularities._

_Space_

_Mind_

_Reality_

_Power_

_Time_

_And Soul_

_Then existence was born with the burst of the multiverse, and the remnants of these singularities were naturally forged into cosmic artifacts known for their unlimited possibilities..._

_**Infinity Stones**_

_These stones are known for keeping the balance of our way of life in check; no matter where or how it goes._

_If one of the six stones were to be completely destroyed, then the balance of the multiverse will be thrown into disarray and there would be severe consequences._

_Nevertheless, these stones can be used as a force of nature..._

_...as a weapon._

_But, they can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength._

_Strength..._

_Such an impressive word._

_Yet, **also cautious**_**_._**

_You may be wondering for a while now as to why am I telling you all this?_

_Why a lone wolf such as yourself should know about the oldest, central forces of the multiverse?_

_It's such a long story to tell, but I'll keep it brief..._

_There's a reason why the Infinity Stones are named the 'Infinity Stones.'_

_You see, the stones are named for their infinite potential..._

_They all hold no limits..._

_As I proclaimed before, the stones can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength..._

_However, it truly depends on how many of the stones the being __withholds..._

_Having at least one Infinity Stone in your grasp is very impressive._

_But having all six... ...now that is a rarity..._

_...**and extremely dangerous.**_

_The Infinity Stones serve as the reasoning of why we are here..._

_If someone were to hold all six stones, then they would be able to control existence itself._

_They would become the decider on who lives..._

_...**and who does not.**_

_That is what my people fear the most..._

_I have watched you, lone wolf..._

_My people have watched you, everyone, and everything..._

_...including the Infinity Stones._

_We were aware of the dangers the stones carried..._

_The risks of someone, **of anyone**, who would be able to use them..._

_We wanted to do something about it..._

_But we also knew the risks of destroying the stones..._

_So, eventually, we decided not to destroy them..._

_...and instead divide the **spark** of their abilities..._

_...and just like the stones, we kept these sparks hidden from all society._

_You may say the Infinity Stones do not have their infinite potential anymore._

_But they still do..._

_Only the scale of their destruction was minimized..._

_And so, the multiverse was saved;..._

_...preventing a theoretical event of massive proportions..._

**_...until__ recently._**

.

.

.

**X**

.

.

.

**Planet Codename: Provectus**

**Location: Honno City, Japan; Honn****o****ji Academy; Lower Decks; S.S. Naked Sun**

**Time****: 22:37**

It is worth noting the social dwellers that lived near Honnoji Academy were aware of the school's violent, authoritarian reputation; ruled by a student council that took actions similar to a dictatorship.

But in recent memories, there had been an uprising led by a group known as Nudist Beach. They wanted to overthrow the leadership of the student council and ultimately destroy the Life Fiber company, known as Revocs Corporation, that overruled the school.

But the chaotic scene that was currently playing out told a different story.

Honnoji Academy now laid in ruins, even the Nudist Beach's last line of defense, the S.S. Naked Sun, and the city that surrounded the school was enveloped in flames.

Many at first would begin to think that Honnoji Academy and Revocs Corporation were responsible for this carnage.

However, unfortunately for them, they were met by even darker forces...

Hovering above the fiery wreckage of the S.S. Naked Sun and Honnoji Academy, is a massive space ship that had a double-pair set of two wings connecting to an emerald-shaped, red glowing central base. Plasma cannons, stationed on the ship's wings, were continuously firing upon the S.S. Naked Sun and its surrounding area.

Even as Nudist Beach's vessel and the school was falling apart, it can be said worse of what still laid inside...

Bodies of the members of Nudist Beach laid across the burnt wreckage of the Naked Sun's deck and the damaged open fields of Honnoji Academy's courtyard. The cause of death for every individual varied, even to the point where some were unrecognizable.

What was once a peaceful, strict city was turned into a no-man's land.

Surprisingly, the members of Nudist Beach and Revocs Corporation were expecting a fight, and they were both going to give all they had against one another. They knew that people were going to get hurt and possibly killed.

But none of them expected the arrival of aliens to slaughter them all.

...Well, almost all of them.

In the middle of Honnoji's courtyard stood thirteen individuals.

The first individual is a man with waist-length, spiky, black hair that covered his right eye. He is wearing crimson armor with numerous metal plates; thus forming protective guards on his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. A metal belt, with a brown sash, was tied around his waist. Within the armor, was a blue tanned trench coat and pants, and white bandages that covered his legs. He also wears blue tanned gloves and sandals. On his back, was an orange-brown gunbai.

His name is **Madara Uchiha**.

The second individual is a dark-skinned man with long, dark blue hair and green eyes; with the inclusion of a blue tint shining around his pupils, and a dark eyeshadow surrounding his eyes. Over him, was a high collared, black cloak that covered most of his body; with the exception of his right arm. In addition, a necklace filled with sharp red claws hang around his neck, a sash was tied around his waist, a gold ring was tighten around his upper right arm, and the only clothing that he wore was a pair of baggy pants. The most interesting feature the man had were these light blue draconic markings that covered his pants, his cloak, and even his entire body.

His name is **Acnologia**.

The third individual is a woman with shoulder-length, dark black hair. She is wearing a sleeveless blood red dress and ruby slippers. While the dress perfectly fitted her curves, the most interesting feature was her eyes. While her right eye has an auburn color with a tinted-blue glow, her left eye, along with part of her right cheek, was infused with cybernetic enhancements.

Her name is **Cinder Fall**.

The fourth individual is an anthropomorphic humanoid lizard with blood red eyes. He has white skin, along with purple paddings on his shoulders, wrists, chest, legs, and forehead. In addition, he has a long white tail.

His name is **Frieza**.

The fifth individual is a man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white, dirtied, turned cloak, a black vest underneath, black pants, and black boots. In addition, he had a black patch that covered his right eye. In the grasp of his left hand, was a large thick blade known as a Zanpakuto.

His name is **Sosuke Aizen**.

The sixth individual is a man. His face is not visible, as it is covered by a navy blue, skull-like gas mask with angular pipes at the top. He also has a wide collar-like life-support system around his neck with multiple other pipes connecting his front and back. Besides all of this, he is wearing an occasional plain, black suit.

His real name is unknown, but his comrades call him **All For One**.

The seventh individual is a young woman with waist-length, pink hair and dark pink eyes. Her only attire is a white, blood-stained blouse. However, her most interesting feature is the second pair of dark white humanoid ears on her forehead, with her right ear having been chipped off.

Her real name is Kaede, but most people call her **Lucy**.

The eight individual is a large, rotund, middle-aged man with gray hair, mustache, and long beard, and amber-colored eyes. He is wearing a dark green shirt and short pants, along with a gray coat with a furred collar and a belt placed below his stomach.

His name is **Honest**.

The ninth individual is another young woman with dark blood-red, braided hair and black eyes. She is wearing dark gold head dress and dark brown boots. In addition, she has dark purple lipstick and a black eyeshadow.

Her real name is unknown, but in legends she is known as **Sailor Chaos**.

The tenth individual is a tall, well-built man with dark purple hair and violet eyes. He is minimally dressed, wearing purple high boots, forearm guards, a thong, and a flowing loincloth. Besides this, the most interesting feature were the long, shimmering blades from his forearms.

His name is **Kars**.

These ten people were mostly responsible for the destruction that was brought upon Honnoji Academy. They were organized into a team that served under one person who powered over them all. They were known as the **Dark Order**.

They were all a bunch of complex, varied individuals; each with their own traits and personalities, and while a few were enjoying the violence they were causing, it wasn't their main goal here.

They were all now leading a limping eleventh individual toward their leader, while walking over all the dead bodies below them. This eleventh individual is a woman with long dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She is wearing a white and blue, high-collared commodore head dress, a white skirt, and blue shoes.

Her name is **Satsuki Kiryuin**, and, unlike almost everyone here, she was one of the good guys. Former student council president of Honnoji Academy; now recent member of Nudist Beach... or what was left of it.

As she can recall, it all happened so fast for them. It was just a few hours ago when Satsuki witnessed her own mother and long lost sister heading to space for their final battle. At that point, there wasn't really anything else she could do. She, her Elite Four, her sister's friend, and every member of Nudist Beach gave all their Life Fibers to her sister's Kamui as aid to help prevent her mother from destroying humanity. Her only choice was to watch from below and wait for the victor.

...That is, if the fight were to commence. It was when this massive space ship arrived that everything immediately fell apart. Both sides were desperately trying to survive as the Dark Order and the space ship rained hellfire on the school.

It was also when she crossed paths with the one with the Zanpakuto, who gave her the deep gash on the left side of her waist.

For the first time in her life, Satsuki was afraid. Even though she didn't physically show it, it was still there. Throughout her time here, Satsuki had witnessed some brutal violent incidents before, but nothing on a scale such as this.

A cold shiver went down her spine as she continued to step over the bodies of what were once her allies...

Thinking back to her Elite Four, she honestly wasn't sure if they were still alive at this point. Amidst the carnage, Satsuki was separated from her team. She could now only hope that they have escaped, and she would eventually get out of this mess.

"You should be grateful that you're still alive," Frieza began, as Satsuki overheard the humanoid lizard.

"Yes. You should be," Acnologia repeated.

"Our Grandeur is aware of your position," Madara added, "He would like to speak to you."

"But you should also rejoice, young woman," Kars said, "Even though we weren't aware of the situation your people were in, we still saved you."

"You should also forgive us for killing half of them," Cinder finished, "After all, it is all part of our master's destiny."

Satsuki was processing all that these people were telling her. _Saved us? Destiny? What the hell are they talking about?,_ she thought. The former president couldn't understand what the Dark Order just explained to her.

On one hand, she was furious. How can killing half of her allies be saving her? Shouldn't it be the other way around? It didn't set right with her.

On the other hand, she was slightly relieved. Now knowing that these people didn't kill everyone, meant there was a better chance that her Elite Four and possibly her sister's friend were still alive. However, she still shouldn't be too sure.

It wasn't long before the Dark Order brought Satsuki to their leader, who was looking out at the blazing city from an open damaged portion of the school's barrier. This would be the first time Satsuki got a good look at the person who caused all this.

The figure was a very tall humanoid male. His skin had a purplish violet color and his eye pupils were pitch black; with a small tint of a blue glow around the edges of his eyes. All over his body, was a full suit of golden-black armor; with the addition of a golden helmet with a symmetrical shape and golden-black arm braces.

Satsuki was a bit amazed by the dark shadow that loomed behind the large life form; pretty much the opposite of the aura she would feel from herself and her mother all the time. But the most interesting feature she noticed from the man was what he wore in his left hand.

In his left hand, was a golden gauntlet covered in a thin, glowing white coating; each finger, and even the back of his palm, embedded with a colored glowing stone.

In his thumb, was a green stone.

In his index finger, was a purple stone with a white sliver lining.

In his middle finger, was a blue stone.

In his ring finger, was a red stone.

In his pinky finger, was an orange stone.

And in the back of his palm, was a yellow stone.

This golden gauntlet this life form wore wasn't anything like what Satsuki experienced. She can feel the raw energy seeping from the stones. It was breathtaking, but she can also feel this high tensional pressure.

Like it was above her; watching and controlling her every move.

It reminded Satsuki of her time under her mother; of when she ordered her to do things that she couldn't overrule.

Another cold shiver ran down her spine.

Satsuki would've continued looking at the gauntlet, if it weren't for her noticing the bruised beaten body of a woman laying down next to the huge life form. From the red streak of her hair to the minimal clothing her uniform carried, Satsuki immediately recognized her awfully defeated and exhausted sister; **Ryuko Matoi**. Her eyes widen by the injuries her sister had gotten and the severe damage her Kamui **Senketsu **had taken. She would've blamed her mother for this, if it weren't for this sudden invasion. But she knew, right then and there, who was responsible for Ryuko's current condition.

"So close..., yet so far," the voice of the large life form began in a deep, commanding tone. The being then turns to his left and looks down at the defeated Ryuko. "I know what it's like to experience this. To realize you are near the end of your goal;... then to find out that it was all a false gain."

As he finishes, the large life form turns toward Satsuki and his Dark Order, the flames behind him shadowing over his body, with the exception of his blue glowing pupils, "Makes us enraged and filled with anger... or so it is foretold. We all know deep down those warm emotions are not what makes us feel at our worst. No..."

He then looks back at the flames, "When we are at our worst, we only feel disparity." He looks back down at Ryuko, "Hopelessness... ...that itself is horrific."

He then picks up Ryuko by the neck, who lets out small groans and grunts of anguish pain, and drags her closer to the group. "But, it's still there. The end of your goal. So I ask you both to where is that end?" the being continued, now referring to both Ryuko and Satsuki, "The answer being that the end never left nor moved. You both just didn't realize where destiny was at first. But even so, destiny still arrives; all the same."

"And now it's here,... or should I say," he suddenly pauses, as he stops right in front of Satsuki. **Thanos** then finishes by curling up his full _**Infinity Gauntlet**_ in front of his smiling face. "_**I am.**_"

Satsuki can now feel sweat slowly dripping down the side of her face, as the demeaning, sinister aura of the Mad Titan triumphed over her. She was barely able to control herself from breaking down by the continuous pattern of breathing.

It was even worse for Ryuko, both physically and mentally. Just hours ago, she was about to fight for the lives of her friends, family, and herself against her own psychopathic mother. Then these people showed up and ruined everything. Through unknown means, she and her mother were transported back to the surface, and then a moment later she was up against the Mad Titan himself. At first, he tried to reason her in surrendering, but the falling cries all around Ryuko didn't set well within her.

And so she fought. She gave it all she had. But sadly, Ryuko couldn't land a single hit on the Mad Titan and was brutally beaten down, and her main weapon, the Scissor Blades, were broken into pieces. She, like her sister, was at a lost. She was afraid of what happen to her friends, especially her hyperactive best friend **Mako Mankanshoku**; whether they were dead or alive. Ryuko was barely trying not to think about the former.

Thanos thought differently. Unlike the sisters, he was pleased for the work his loyal followers performed here; both the bloodshed and honoring the mission that he so desperately wanted to complete. But despite that, the Mad Titan strangely felt a feeling of deja vu...

The burning, dead bodies.

His followers surrounding a fool.

And him carrying a defeated mortal by the neck.

He then connected the dots and remembered an event similar to this in a place far, far away. Although there were a few differences, Thanos found these present times to be a mere coincidence.

"I'm amazed to see how much your people put up a fight against this leadership you were under," Thanos began again, as he moved his Infinity Gauntlet back to his side and looked down at Satsuki. "A rebellion; I predicted. I have witnessed this common thread for a long time now," the Mad Titan paused for a moment, as his lips drop down, "But it has been overused lately, which I find very unappreciative... However, I will make this one an exception. If it weren't for the rebellion, then the world's population would've been destroyed by that rat."

"That _rat_ you proclaim was my mother," Satsuki suddenly spoken in a direct, hard tone.

Thanos' eyes widen a bit, as he took her claim by surprise. He honestly didn't expect Satsuki to say this, but in a moment's notice he quickly understood why. The Mad Titan had encountered **Ragyo Kiryuin** once before now. He can see the similar traits the mother and daughter shared together.

"I see," Thanos replied, "Then this rebellion must've been more personal than I have originally thought."

" *_hrrrrrghg* _Y-You talk too much," Ryuko bitterly grunted.

"I can also say the same for this child here," Thanos continued, ignoring Ryuko's comment, while also repositioning his large hand above her small head and pulling her face up toward the others, "She is your sister, isn't she?"

The small twitch on Satsuki's lips gave the Mad Titan his answer. "Are you just here to mock me, or do you have business with me?" Satsuki asked gritting her teeth, before taking a step toward Thanos. But as she did so, the members of the Dark Order all whipped out their destructive weapons and abilities behind her; thus forcing Satsuki to stop.

Thanos paid no mind to their sudden acts, as it only made things more easier for him. "I do," he answered, "The _**Life Fiber**_. Where is it?"

Satsuki just scoff at this. "Why don't you go ask my mother? She absorbed the Original Life Fiber before you all arrived," she explained.

Unknown to the former president, the Mad Titan saw the fake persona she was attempting to pull off. Thanos clearly saw the fear in her eyes. Nonetheless, he didn't blame her for this. She was just trying not to break down.

But another thing that Satsuki didn't know, was that Thanos was smarter than her.

"I am aware of it, but that is only half of what I need here," Thanos began, "You of all people should know that the Original Life Fiber was used to create the Goku Uniforms and Kamui Armor. It is the original source, but it does not contain all of it." The Mad Titan can see the surprise in Satsuki's eyes once again. "You may now be wondering as to how do I know all this? It's simple. I have lived and learned far more than you have, child."

Thanos paused for a moment, as he brought his eyebrows down in disappointment; to recall Satsuki's explanation earlier. "It's quite a shame that your mother had to throw her humanity away for power," he stated.

"And just like I said, that only proved to be her fatal flaw," the voice of a new fourteenth individual caught the attention of everyone in the area. The Mad Titan, followed by everyone else, looks up toward the fiery sky and notice a person hovering above.

This fourteenth individual was a man who had shoulder length grayish-white hair. The right side of his face was covered in a silver skull mask, while the left side revealed a white scar that went from the tips of his hair, straight down across his eye, and to the bottom tip of his earlobe. His clothes consisted of a dark gray ripped overcoat, a dark purple undershirt, brown pants, and dark brown shoes.

Carried in his right hand is a whitish-orange, pebble-sized, fluctuated orb.

"**Zelman**," Thanos announced the man's name. The man known as Zelman slowly hovered down next to the Mad Titan. "I see you have what we need."

"That I do, my Lord," Zelman answered, "I can still hear her screams, as I sucked out her artificial soul."

"Good," Thanos thought, before turning back to Satsuki.

Just like he thought, Satsuki never expected the Mad Titan to know the main production this world had, and by the mentioning of her mother, and the arrival of Zelman, Satsuki now realize that it was clear her mother was dead.

"Now, I'm going to say this one more time," Thanos announced. In between words, the Mad Titan moves his Infinity Gauntlet closer to Ryuko's face; the Power Stone activated.

"_**The Life Fiber, or your sister's head.**_"

Satsuki was now speechless. It felt like she was down the wire.

She had two choices: Either give the Mad Titan what he wants, or watch Ryuko die.

Satsuki immediately recalled all the memories she had with her sister. For most of them, there was a very bitter rivalry between them... it was actually more on the lines where they both hated each other's guts. But recently, they made amends and began working together. Honestly, those were the only good feelings she had with her. However, Satsuki was still troubled by the fact that they would lose the main resource to their rebellion.

All that she can ask herself was... would it even be worth it?

While Satsuki was gathering her thoughts, Thanos was slowly growing impatient by the long silence. He was certain that the former president would concede at this point. He then figured that she wanted to, but didn't want to lose her pride.

That thought alone made the Mad Titan a little irritated.

"You're shaken," Thanos suddenly said, "Perhaps I should test the waters."

He then plunged the Power Stone into Ryuko's forehead.

Said kamui wearer immediately felt the burning, sizzling sensation of the stone coursing through her veins. The agonizing, outbursting torture her body was suffering made her violently scream. She didn't know she would ever experience a pain such as this in her entire life.

It felt like her head was about to explode!

_**"ALRIGHT, STOP!"**_

And then it was all over.

The burning, sizzling sensation immediately went away, as the Mad Titan moved his gauntlet away from Ryuko's forehead. The girl was gasping for air from the now numb feeling and ringing in her ears the stone left off.

"After my mother absorbed the Original Life Fiber, we knew our chances in defeating her were very slim. So to counteract this, we fused all our Life Fibers into Ryuko's Kamui; Senketsu. The remaining Life Fiber is already in your grasp," Satsuki confessed, with a hint of emotion in her tone.

Ryuko was barely able to hear what her sister just said, and she couldn't believe it. Satsuki; a person who would easily force the students of Honnoji Academy to bow down to her, was easily forced to give up the one thing they needed the most now.

This was so unlike her.

"S-Satsuki... what- _*nnghiu*_ -what the fuck are you doing!?" Ryuko shouted out.

Ryuko then notice the rare apologetic look on Satsuki's face...

...and Satsuki notice the rare desperate look on Ryuko's face.

"I'm sorry, _**sister**_... But the sun will shine on us again," Satsuki sadly said.

Ryuko can instantly feel a chord snap within her heart. She never heard Satsuki call her 'Sister' before. But when that word was said, it felt as if all the emotions she hold up inside for so long had shattered into a million pieces.

"_Ryuko...,_" Ryuko suddenly heard the ghastly, broken voice of Senketsu, "_It's okay. I expected that some of us weren't going to make it out of this. 'Guess I'm one of them... ...But don't cry, Ryuko. I will always be a part of you._"

Ryuko wanted to reason with him. She wanted to tell him that they were going to get out of this together. But she never got the chance to do that, as Thanos forcefully ripped Senketsu off of her, leaving her bare naked.

The Mad Titan then smacked her a few feet away with the back of his gauntlet. Once she landed, Ryuko tried to get back up, but her body was immediately smothered in rock by Frieza's telekinesis up to her neck.

Once Ryuko was dealt with, Thanos looks back at Satsuki, as he held the quiet Senketsu in his hand.

"I once did not admire how you use clothing as your code of honor. It seem foolish to me that a uniform such as this can give you strength," he paused for a moment and looks straight at Senketsu, "But, I soon found out the true reason behind it all,... and I liked that reason very much."

Everything was falling into place for Thanos...

...while everything was falling apart for Ryuko.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Every time in combat, he had helped her win every fight.

But, in the end, she had to watch her most trusted ally be destroyed right in front of her.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

_**Boom!**_

With the energy from the Power Stone once more, Thanos obliterated Senketsu into millions of pieces; resulting in a shockwave that knock Satsuki off her feet. Everyone else sticked to the ground, while Ryuko didn't move a muscle due to the kinetic rock shell she was stick toward.

The shockwave only lasted for a second or two... and what was left brought a smile to the Mad Titan's face.

In Senketsu's place was another orange-whitish, fluctuated orb, but, compared to the orb Zelman carried, this one was a little smaller.

Without wasting any more time, Thanos gave the smaller orb to Zelman, who accepted it gladly.

Now, unlike everyone else, Zelman was a strange person. Other than his allegiance to the Mad Titan, not much was known about him. But one of the things that defined Zelman was that he carried abilities that no one else can carry.

Suddenly, strange hieroglyphic tattoos form all around his arms, as he slowly sticks his palms together; the orbs closing in on one another.

Then, in a sharp, swift motion, Zelman clap his hands.

He then slowly twist his hands; the finger tips now facing horizontally.

He slowly lifts his right hand, and in the palm of his left hand was a dark orange-whitish, sparkling, golfball-sized orb.

"It is done," Zelman announced, as he motion his left hand up toward Thanos.

With gratitude covering his face, the Mad Titan grabs the orb and hovers it over the Soul Stone in his Infinity Gauntlet. Normally, when he was searching for the stones, all Thanos needed to do was just pluck a stone into one of the empty holes in his gauntlet. Since the gauntlet was now filled, there would've been a problem... But, in this case, however, there was no need for him to do that anymore.

Quietly, the Mad Titan watched the orb dissipate into tiny specks toward the Soul Stone. As each speck fused into the stone, the stone itself shined brighter. It didn't take long for the orb to fully fuse itself into the Soul Stone, and as it finally did, the Soul Stone gave off a faint, near-blinding white glow.

Thanos grunted, while clenching his fists, as he can feel the raw energy the Soul Stone's new upgrade gave off through his large form. In a few moments, the drawback died down and the Mad Titan can now feel himself grow stronger than ever.

Just to check, the Mad Titan looks down at his Infinity Gauntlet.

He immediately notices the same white silver lining the Soul Stone now carried.

This was an accomplishment that he greatly deserved.

"Two Infinity Stones have now reached their full potential. We have now taken a step closer into reaching our destiny," Thanos announced to his Dark Order, "There is still more work to be done. There is one spark located on the planet Bonum, a second spark on Magia, and a third one on Pirata. Find them my followers, and bring them to me on Meta."

Zelman and the Dark Order all kneel before the towering Mad Titan. "We will not fail you, Lord Thanos," Aizen promised.

"Miserable swines," the moment was suddenly interrupted when Satsuki spat at them. Thanos, Zelman, and the Dark Order all turn toward the former president laying on the scorched ground, her left arm putting pressure on her re-opened wound. "All this destruction... and death... just for that? How could you?"

While she was saying this, Frieza was about to strike her with his Death Beam. But the Mad Titan signaled him to stop with the raise of his hand, before he began walking towards her.

Ryuko, who was still conscious and still trapped within the rock shell, was now desperately trying to free herself. She wasn't quite sure what her sister was pulling, but she wanted it to stop. Ryuko had been feeling this cold, dark sensation ever since she was brought back here by the Mad Titan. This sensation proved her right of what happened thus far, and it still did not go away even after she watched Senketsu be consumed into oblivion. Ryuko wanted her sister to shut up and tell her it was not worth it. But unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to, as the force of Senketsu's explosion lifted some of the rocks up to her mouth.

"You don't know half the reason why we are here, little girl," Zelman slightly sneered.

"And does it look like I care anymore?" Satsuki sneered back, before looking straight up at the Mad Titan, who is now towering over her slim body once more, "These people... they could've had something. They could've... started a life that was not under the control of my mother... T-They could've started over... ...But you took it.. all away from them... You destroyed it all!"

"I did not take anything away from them," Thanos objected, "I gave them peace."

" _*kuh*_ How can... death... give t-them ...peace?" Satsuki bitterly grinds her teeth, as a small stream of blood spilled out of the left corner of her lips.

Just as Satsuki finish her question, she immediately felt the weight of the Mad Titan's very large boot pressing against her stomach; causing her to let out a silent scream from all the pressure.

Thanos silently continues to look down at her. He can still feel the remains of the tough aura the young woman was putting off. The Mad Titan couldn't blame her though. He almost felt pity for her. From the way she describe her mother, Thanos was able to relate.

However, to Thanos, Satsuki wasn't aware of the crisis the multiverse was in.

She thought the bodies meant nothing to him.

But she was wrong. They did meant something to him,...

...and he was going to prove that to her one last time.

With his boot still covering her stomach, Thanos bends down to one knee and grabs Satsuki by the neck. He stands back, while lifting his boot off of her, and lifts her up to his face.

Satsuki, who was desperately trying to get out of the Mad Titan's grip, could only wheeze and cough from the decreasing amounts of air that was able to escape, and can feel her eyes becoming bloodshot and her skin turning pale.

Thanos meanwhile then slowly turns his head toward the still trapped Ryuko, whose eyes showed the broken, sadden, emotional state she was trying to hide.

The Mad Titan looks back at Satsuki, who was now struggling to remain awake, and gave her the answer with an empathetic cold stare.

.

_crack_

_._

Satsuki's grip on Thanos immediately loosened, and her arms fell back to her side. Her eyes now carried a cloudy, emotionless daze.

A flood of tears immediately erupted from Ryuko's eyes. " _*ngh*_ Nnoooo..."

Thanos didn't respond to the quiet cry of the former Scissor Blade welder, as he carried the lifeless body of Satsuki Kiryuin over to the younger sister. Once he was near, the Mad Titan throws the body down near Ryuko.

"There won't be any more suffering very soon," Thanos announced, as his Dark Order surrounds behind him; a determined look in his eyes.

But, in Ryuko's eyes, there was heartache. Through most of her life, she only ever had one goal: to find the murderer of her father. Eventually, she found that monster, and the bitch got what she deserved.

Now, it felt like she was experiencing that all over again; only this time it wasn't her father.

But the remaining family she had left...

...and that was what pushed her over the edge.

In a short bit of rage, Ryuko was able to uncover her mouth from the rocks and let out a fierce, violent scream. She then looks up at the Mad Titan, her eyes, though still raining down with tears, filled with fury. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, YOU BITCH!"

Once again, Thanos ignored her, as he holds up his Infinity Gauntlet to the sky.

With a clench, the Power Stone activates and quickly spreads its destruction across the remains of Honnoji Academy.

Purple cracks form on the surface and the flames all around them change into a purplish color.

Knowing the destruction of this land was now imminent, Thanos switches to the Space Stone and creates a rift that spreads across and sucks him and all the members of the Dark Order in...

...and just like that, they were gone.

And, in a moment's notice, the _**Sanctuary II **_speeds away from the planet's surface.

The effects of Frieza's telekinesis immediately wears off; freeing Ryuko from her temporary prison.

At that moment, Ryuko's first thought was the intention of finding the Mad Titan and tearing him apart piece by piece, but sadly she realized that there was no point. She had no idea where he was, nor where he came from. She also had nothing to defend herself.

The only thing the former Scissor Blade wielder can do now was crawl over to her dead sister.

"Satsuki...," Ryuko quietly called out, as she placed her bloodied hand on her sister's corpse. The girl knew she wouldn't respond. Satsuki's motionless eyes said it all.

Aikuro...

Uzu...

Houka...

Ira...

Nonon...

Mako...

Senketsu...

Satsuki...

And everyone else...

It felt clear to her now that they were all gone...

...and they were never coming back.

For the first time in her life, Ryuko Matoi accepted that all hope was lost...

A new batch of tears swept from her eyes, as Ryuko quietly sobs on her sister's lifeless form.

Then, a few moments later, her world turn white.

* * *

**Planet Codename****: Bonum**

**Location: Musutafu City, Japan**

**Time: 10:49**

Far from where misery was taking place was a much brighter atmosphere.

It was quite a normal day for folks living in a world where many heroes roamed about, especially for folks living in Musutafu City. Many felt safe and secure, mainly because they experience encounters of incredibly strong heroes over the past several years.

Two of these strong heroes were stationed on top of one of the tall buildings in Musutafu City.

The first one, sitting on the ledge, is a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a Senshi fuku that consists of a white leotard with a blue collar that has three stripes on it, white shoulder pads; and a blue skirt, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back. She also is wearing a pair of red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top, white gloves with red borders, and gold earrings consisting of stars with a crescent moon beneath. Attached to her hair were white-bordered red circular hairpieces, feather barrettes, a choker with a golden crescent moon, and a tiara shaped into a crescent moon with a gem in the middle.

Normal people know her as Usagi Tsukino, but in her hero persona she is known as **Sailor Moon**.

The second one, who was standing up right next to Sailor Moon, is another woman with violent hair and dark purple eyes. She is wearing a standard red Senshi fuku, with a purple accent color, that consists of a red tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, elbow fittings on her gloves, back bow, skirt, and shoes, and a purple front bow with a red center. In addition, her earrings consisted of five-pointed red stars, her collar has one strip, and her shoes have red high heels.

Normal people know her as Rei Hino, but in her hero persona she is known as **Sailor Mars**.

Unlike most heroes, these two heroines have a... unique reputation. Other than their stylish entrances and personal catchphrases in battle, they were known for stopping threats that endangered their home, and for having a special rarity trait: a superhero team. These two were a part of a group of heroines known as the **_Sailor Guardians_**.

Sailor Moon was their leader.

Now, in the beginning, Usagi Tsukino was very bright, charismatic, and even sometimes careless in filling the role as a magical girl. But overtime, she grown mature to her persona and took more care in her responsibilities as a heroine and a leader.

"How long have we been doing this, Rei?" Sailor Moon asked her close friends, as her hair blew through the soft wind.

"12 years; give or take," Sailor Mars simple answered. She then looks down at her leader, "Why do you ask?"

"Well,..." Sailor Moon wane in with a slight distant look in her eyes, "...I've been getting this feeling of nostalgia lately."

Sailor Mars was a little surprised by her friend's comment, before quickly understanding why her best friend would say this. Unlike Usagi, Rei Hino was more serious in her role as a magical girl. In her early days as a Sailor Guardian, she would usually be focused on the situation at hand and would at times be annoyed by her leader's laziness. But, despite Sailor Moon maturing over the years, Sailor Mars deeply cared about her friend.

"It may be just me, but I feel as if time flew by us very quickly," Sailor Moon continued.

"You're not wrong there," Sailor Mars agreed, "Other than the takedown of All For One, to that sudden alien invasion, and you getting married a few years back, not much has happen recently."

The mentioning of her wedding brought a small smile to Sailor Moon's face. It had been four years ago since the day she married the man Mamoru Chiba, whose more known to the world as the hero **Tuxedo Mask**. She can feel her hands unintentionally caressing over her wedding ring.

"Yah," Sailor Moon sighed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't feel like retiring the Sailor Moon persona anytime soon. I still like how I help people everyday. But, it's just that... I feel like we've been missing out on something."

Sailor Mars raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like...," Sailor Moon was about to answer her friend's question, when she suddenly widen her eyes and pointed up toward the sky, "...Like that."

Sailor Mars followed her friend's direction and followed her reaction.

Up above the parted clouds, was a blazing white stream of light...

...that was hurling down closer to the planet's surface.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Location: Kuoh Town, Japan; Gremory Summer Residence**

**Time: 11:03**

Near the two Sailor Guardians' location, outside the perimeter of Musutafu City, was Kuoh Town. Within the town was a large, six-story, tanned colored building.

Although the peaceful scenery and well-done architecture showed that this place was suitable for many visits, like an hotel, not many people do; as the building, along with the rest of the town, was owned by a wealthy family: the _**Gremory Family**_.

Unlike most wealthy families, who only cared about their inheritance and arraigned forced marriages to keep their legacy alive, the Gremory family was very open to the public. But despite their rare views, the family did however hold some secrets.

With one of those secrets being that they were not humans at all; but Devils from Hell.

In this world, while there are Heroes, there are also Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Like in the Bible, these three factions were against one another. There was a massive war between the factions several centuries ago that ultimately resulted in the deaths of Lucifer and God. Even with their leaders gone, most of the factions numbers were killed.

Tensions between the three factions still reign to this day, but not as bad as they were during the war. The three factions had a much bigger problem to deal with: Repopulation. It was hard for them to do at first, but overtime they all found their own answers.

For the Devils, in particular, they created a system that allowed humans to be reincarnated into their race. This was the Peerage System. Humans who were reincarnated into this system would then be owned by that specific Devil and would be given unique abilities and titles similar to a game of Chess.

This was used by the Gremory family themselves. Currently, two of the relatives had their own Peerage groups,...

...and fortunately one of those Peerages was living inside this building.

In the living room, sitting around a large toasty fireplace, was a large group of nine individuals.

The first individual, who is sitting on the large, wide sofa in front of the fireplace, is a young man with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black blazer over a red t-shirt, which is also over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers.

His name is **Issei Hyoudou**, and is the peerage's 'Pawn.'

The second individual, who is sitting on the right of Issei, is a young woman with waist-length blonde hair and green eyes. She is wearing a black sweater vest with white hlghlights and a white collar, and brown dress shoes.

Her name is **Asia Argento**, and is the peerage's second 'Bishop.'

The third individual, who is sitting on Issei's lap eating a piece of candy, is a small young girl with shoulder-length white hair and gold-colored eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with a black ribbon, a black button-down corset over a red skirt, black stockings, and brown dress shoes. In addition, in her hair is a black cat-shaped hair clip.

Her name is **Koneko Toujou**, and is the peerage's first 'Rook.'

The fourth individual, who is sitting on the couch to the left of the sofa, is another young man with short blonde hair and bluish gray eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with black accents and a black bow, black pants, and brown dress shoes.

His name is **Yuuto Kiba**, and is the peerage's first 'Knight.'

The fifth individual, who is sitting at the right end of the sofa, is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe in front and dark yellow eyes. She is wearing the same white shirt with a black ribbon, a black button-down corset over a red skirt, black stockings, and black dress shoes.

Her name is **Xenovia Quarta**, and is the peerage's second 'Knight.'

The sixth individual, who is sitting on the couch to the right of the sofa, is another young woman with waist-length silver hair and aqua-colored eyes. She is wearing a light blue jersey, tanned pants, and brown dress shoes.

Her name is **Rossweisse, **and is the peerage's second 'Rook.'

The seventh individual, who is sitting below in front of the sofa, is a young boy with short platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. He is wearing the same white shirt with a black ribbon, a black button-down corset over a red skirt, black thigh-high socks, and brown dress shoes.

His name is **Gasper Vladi, **and is the peerage's first 'Bishop.'

The eighth individual, who is sitting at the left end of the sofa, is a young woman with very long black hair and violet eyes. She is wearing the same white shirt with a black ribbon, a black button-down corset over a red skirt, black calf-length socks, and brown shoes. In addition, her hair is tied in a long ponytail with an orange ribbon.

Her name is **Akeno Himejima,** and is the peerage's 'Queen.'

The ninth and final individual, who is sitting on the left of Issei while holding his left arm, is a young woman with long crimson hair and blue-green eyes. She is wearing a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Her name is **Rias Gremory**, and is the leader and 'King' of this peerage.

Every one here carried certain details, specific characteristics, and interesting capabilities. Even then, they all treated each other like friends, family, and in some cases something more...

Another thing about Rias' peerage was the fact that they carried experience a lot more than other peerages, such as them, in one instance, preventing a world-ending event known as Ragnarok.

But that incident was a long time ago, and it wasn't the reason why they were here. Yesterday marked a special day for Issei Hyoudou, for he was officially promoted to be a High-Class Devil and was granted the rights to create his own Peerage. This resulted in a celebration in his household that lasted all day yesterday.

Now, they were all resting up.

"So, Issei," Rias spoke up, "Have you had any thoughts on who would want to join your peerage?"

Issei let out a short snicker and answered, "'Funny you say that. I was wondering if... well, if some of you wanted to join me."

This caught the attention of the others, and surprisingly some of them (mainly the girls) were expecting him to say this. As said before, Rias' peerage carried a lot more experience than other peerages. But most of that experience majorly influenced Issei's relationships with the female members. Long story short, all the girls, and others outside the peerage, eventually developed a crush on him.

"As much as I would like for you to have that chance, you know I can't just let it happen that easily," Rias replied, while playfully puffing out her cheeks, "But, I'll see what I can do."

"Is there anyone else you would prefer, Issei?" Akeno smiled.

Issei put his free hand up to his chin for a moment, before answering back, "Well, I was thinking about if Ravel can join?"

"You mean fried chi-?"

_**BOOM!**_

Koneko's comment was suddenly cut short when a big white stream of light crashed through the ceiling and crushed the floorboards behind them. Thankfully, and surprisingly, no debris was flown toward Rias' peerage, but it did make everyone jump out of their seats and turn their heads toward the sudden entrance.

After a few seconds, the stream dispersed; leaving a large hole in the ground.

Then, soon after, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars flew from the open hole above and landed near the edge of the hole's location.

"Is anyone hurt!?" Sailor Mars turned toward the speechless peerage of Rias Gremory.

"We're good here," Rias answered, as she and her peerage began walking over toward the two Sailor Soldiers...

...all the while, Issei was flabbergasted by their sudden appearance. _Sailor Moon!? **The** Sailor Moon!? And Sailor Mars!?, _Issei mentally screeched (and eyed) at the two heroines.

"State your business here invader, or in the name of the moon I will punish you!," Sailor Moon said her famous catchphrase, as everyone else surrounded the hole in the ground; all readying their abilities and pointing their weapons toward the intruder.

Just like she mentioned, there was someone within the hole.

Laying in the hole, covered in cuts and bruises, is a very muscular man with spiky black hair and black eyes. He wore an orange Gi, which, from the evidence of his current condition, the top half was torn off, a blue belt, and blue combat boots with orange highlights.

Judging from the expression he was showing, the heroes above could tell that he was barely conscious. However, they were also able to hear him speak...

...and the words that he would speak would begin a roller coaster ride of adventure, emotion, and tension.

"_**Thanos... is coming**_," whispered** Son Goku**.

The name the friendly Saiyan gave out left the heroes above with confused expressions, especially the two Sailor Guardians, who both look at each other before looking back at him.

"Who?" Sailor Moon asked, her eyebrows lowered.

_**ANIME WAR: INFINITE**_

* * *

**I know, I know, I know!**

**I was supposed to get this out by May 30th! But there were some matters that caught up with me, like one for example, I had to take an online safe driving course the past few days. **

**Anyway, what do you guys think!? **

**Are you shocked about how things played out so far!? What do you think about Zelman!? What about the reveal of Kars!? Didn't expect to see Jojo's Bizarre Adventure in here, did you!? Well, I got more surprises along the way, and I hope you all stick around for what's to come!**

**Leave a review if you like this chapter, and I hope to see you all next time on "Anime War: Infinite!"**

**See you later, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ya know, I've always wondered if a fanfic here was reimagined into comic book or a real published book. I mean, I do believe there is a few of them on Deviantart, and I have definitely seen several cover arts for the stories titles and scenes there; look at mine, for example.**

**I do hope to do something like that when I'm older. We'll see. :)**

**Anyway, let's talk about "Anime War: Infinite!"**

**As I predicted, the first chapter has been a success! A lot of you guys have been asking me a lot of questions, and honestly I'm having fun answering them! I intend to bring up a lot more questions as we go through to the end.**

**Speaking of which, here is the next chapter to "Anime War: Infinite!"**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Planet**** Codename: Bonum**

**Location: Z City; Shopping District**

**Time: 12:56**

The news of Son Goku's unexpected arrival spread like wildfire across the nation of Japan. The people reacted in many shapes and forms, but most of the reaction would soon come from a city not too far from Musutafu City.

Z City was known for the infamous alien invasion of the Dark Matter Thieves.

It all happened five years ago.

The first thing the space pirates done when they arrived was obliterate Z City's neighbor; A City. Then they moved their attack to Z City, where most of the action took place.

It was there the S-class Pro-Heroes from the Hero Association met the Dark Matter Thieves upfront. Thankfully, civilians were already evacuated by the time the battle commenced. With the combined efforts of Terrible Tornado's telekinesis, All Might's strong Quirk, Sailor Moon's magic, and the abilities of other heroes, they were able to defeat the space pirates.

Despite the victory, it was a horrifying day for people around the world; because what made the Dark Matter Thieves' assault stand out was that this was Bonum's first contact with extraterrestrial life.

The day of the invasion was still vivid in people's minds, and unfortunately, Goku's arrival brought those memories back.

There was still one detail that was left out, when the invasion occurred. Even though the Hero Association got all the credit, nobody knew exactly who the leader of the space pirates was, nor who defeated him. Some people alleged it was All Might, because of him being the #1 Pro-Hero in Japan. Others thought it was Sailor Moon, mostly because of her often one-shot attacks. Even some believed it was the anonymous Pro-Hero Blast. Then there was that rare allegation where it was all a joint effort.

In reality, it was neither of these heroes.

It was actually someone who just went in unnoticed and appeared at the very end.

Someone who was considered by most individuals an illegitimate person,...

...but to a few he was considered a very powerful being.

But, more or less, he only considered himself as a hero for fun.

Walking through a farmer's market, in the middle of Z City, were two individuals.

The first individual was a young man with short blonde hair and black eyes, with sun-glowing pupils. His attire only consisted of a white sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and brown shoes. But what made him so interesting was his highly technologically advanced cybernetic arms.

Those arms of his quickly gave passerby's the message that 'looks can be deceiving,' because he was no ordinary man. He was the S-Class Pro-Hero **Demon Cyborg**. But to those who know him personally, he was known as **Genos**.

The second individual was a man with plain, black eyes; but, unlike his companion, had no hair at all, leaving him with a round, bald head. His attire consisted of a yellow one-piece jumpsuit with a white zipper and collar, a black belt with a golden buckle, a pair of red gloves and boots, and a white cape draped around his back.

He was the B-Class Pro-Hero **Caped Baldy**, which in public terms is not as good or popular to many. However, despite his status, this man was more than meets the eye. Unknown to most people, this Pro-Hero was extremely powerful; so powerful that if one were to see him in action, they would be able to witness him defeat the villain in one single punch. His Pro-Hero name is basically an understatement, but in reality he would not mind nor care. In his own point of view, and to his friends, he was simply known as **Saitama**; the guy who was a hero for fun.

As mentioned multiple times, Saitama was the Pro-Hero who defeated the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves; Boros.

So you may think that because of this, it would've been plausible for him to receive credit for his actions.

Sadly, that never came to pass; all because of one simple reason: He simply didn't care at that moment.

As stated before, Saitama was a hero for fun. Though there were times where he wanted to be recognized for his deeds; what mattered more to him was that he wanted a good, fair fight. For those who knew him, Saitama was someone who was considered 'too strong.' At the end of every fight, they would sometimes witness the Pro-Hero go into a fit where he would complain along the lines "All it took was one punch!"

His fight with Boros changed that precedent, and that finally made him feel satisfied.

However, even though he never received any credit, that didn't mean no one was able to witness his fight.

But that's a story for another time.

Right now, as much of the cities nearby were worrying about a possible second alien invasion, Saitama was doing his second most favorite hobby: Discount Shopping.

"Sensei, are you sure this is the right place?" Genos asked, as he and the One-Punch Man continued traversing through the packed farmer's market.

"I'm positive. They don't sell good horse radishes and eggplants here for nothing," Saitama smiled a little as he replied.

Besides Pro-Hero work, Discount Shopping was something he invested in; the obvious reason being to save money. It was also something that he casually enjoyed, especially when the discounts and coupons serve to be of good use, such as right now for instance. "Can you believe that they're offering a 65% discount for vegetables? I mean, really? Who does that!?" Saitama proclaimed.

Yep, there was nothing better like fighting crime while also having the chance to do something normal.

"But won't that mean more people will come to buy those horse radishes and eggplants?" Genos asked again.

"Yes; which is why we need to find their stand before they're all sold out!" Saitama answered, as he very slightly picked up the pace. Even though he enjoyed this hobby, there would always be the unfortunate downturn scenario of him running late.

He did not want another Kabuto incident.

Luckily for them, as they rounded a corner, the two Pro-Heroes finally set their sights on their destination; and as a bonus, despite a few people already near the vegetable stand, there was still enough said vegetables for the two to buy.

Fun fact: Sometimes coupons start to become effective at a certain time of day. Saitama and Genos made it just before that time, with only a few minutes to spare.

The One-Punch Man inwardly cheered, as he and his friend neared the stand.

Now normally, whenever these two were out in a public area, Saitama would notice his buddy get more recognition, whether it was due to his hero status or because of his mere looks; the person running their targeted stand would be yet another example. Genos may not be as strong as him at the moment, but Saitama has seen him get better over the years, either through upgrades with his cybernetic armor or through his experience in combat. Call it bias, but he knew that his friend deserve this recognition; heck, he was the person who talked him into joining the Hero Association.

Even then, he knew that there was still enough time for him to be considered a popular hero in people's eyes.

That would have to wait, however.

It was at this moment that Saitama and Genos would begin facing their ultimate test.

"_We interrupt this program with some Breaking News,_" the voice of the news anchor broke Saitama's thought, as he, Genos, and even the vegetable stand owner, who just gave them a bag of horse radishes and eggplants, turn towards the small TV that laid on one of the empty tables inside the market stand. "_We can confirm now from our sources that the explosion that rocked Kuoh Town, Japan was caused by an unidentified space object. This incident, which started a few hours ago, has sparked a lot of commotion within this small town which, to remind our viewers, neighbors Musutafu City. Again, we and our sources can now confirm that the explosion that has rocked Kuoh Town, Japan was caused by an unidentified space object._"

This statement really got the market owner's attention, as he started cranking the TV up to its max volume. Saitama and Genos remained skeptical, "_We now go to our news correspondent and journalist Tokuda Taneo who is at the crash site right now. Mr. Tokuda, what are you hearing from law enforcement there?_" just as the news anchor said this, the television screen transitions to a man with with black hair and blue eyes, with the addition of wearing a pair of glasses and a tanned trench coat.

"_Well, what I'm getting so far is that officers, as well as a number of excavation workers, have discovered three small pieces of metal-like material within the landing site. We don't have a public image of those objects as of now, but law enforcement has told us that they'll reveal them, as well as more details, in a press conference later at 4pm. As for the residence itself, we have now learned that all inhabitants were left unscathed. Still, as a precautionary measure, all residents from within and around the site have been evacuated,_" Taneo explained.

During this though, the two Pro-Heroes notice people slowly gathering around the vegetable stand.

"_Mr. Tokuda,... this is pretty extraordinary to know that this incident was caused by something from outer space. People are still remembering the Z-City Invasion, so this is nothing new. Has law enforcement told you anything else; something that our viewers should know?_" the news anchor asked.

"_They haven't told us exactly why this happened, nor have they given us information as to who was inside the residence. However, we were told by witnesses that shortly after the unidentified object crashed here, they saw the Pro-Heroines Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars enter through the roof. It is likely we'll get this, as well as other questions, confirmed later this afternoon,_" Taneo answered.

The new anchor then thanks Taneo for the update and shifts over to other correspondents for further discussion. However, what was said was enough for the people around Saitama and Genos to go into frenzy and talk about what they just heard.

"Was it actually a spacecraft?"

"What are the Pro-Heroes gonna do about this?"

"Have those aliens from Z City return?"

"Sailor Moon was there?"

"I thought we were done with this already!"

Genos already expected these kind of comments. He too can still remember the Dark Matter Thieves invading, but he was pretty sure that he, his Sensei, along with the other Pro-Heroes involved got rid of all of them.

_...Unless they were part of a bigger force?, _Genos thought.

The cyborg Pro-Hero turn to voice his curiosity toward his Sensei...

...only to find him not there, and actually find him walking away, bag in hand, from the crowded vegetable stand.

Confused, Genos excused himself from the crowd and caught up with his Sensei. "Sensei, what are you doing?" he then asked.

Saitama turns around to face his friend and answered, "What does it look like I'm doing? We are going home."

"But aren't you worried about what happened in Kuoh Town? We may be facing something critical here," Genos pondered.

There was an eerie silence between the two, followed by Saitama sighing and furrowing his eyebrows, "Genos, look at me."

"I am looking at you," Genos quickly answered.

Saitama resisted the urge to facepalm before continuing, "How long have you known me for?"

"5 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 1 day, 15 hours, and 41 seconds," Genos answered cryptically.

Saitama now silently blinked by his friend's accurate information, and then continued once more, while ignoring how a little creepy it was, "And do you think I would just completely ignore what we watched just now?"

"No," Genos said. It was then that the cyborg instantly realize what his Sensei was getting to. Since meeting him, Genos would eventually learn that whenever his Sensei was witnessing a fight or when certain events were affecting, or had the intention to affect, something close to his Sensei, he would see him first watch his other friends, allies, or even Genos himself fight the enemies before them. Then when, and if, all else 'failed,' his Sensei would step in and deal the killing blow.

It would be this odd pattern every time.

And he figured out this time was another example.

With that, Genos bended his upper body a bit and said, "I apologize for doubting you, Sensei."

Now it was Saitama's turn to express his thoughts, as he casually sighed at his friend's actions. The One-Punch Man knew Genos wasn't dumb. Whenever he looked at him, Saitama would most of the time see the seriousness on his friend's face. But nevertheless, even though Saitama wasn't sure if his friend had yet learned this or not, he would at times notice him overreact; he would go as far as to jump right into a fight before anyone else.

Even so, right now the underrated Pro-Hero understood what Genos was feeling.

"You're not doubting me, Genos," Saitama began, as he watch his said friend straighten up, "You're just worried. I get it. It's not everyday we find ourselves facing another out-of-this-world enemy... or if it even is one."

"What if it is? Shouldn't we at least be prepared for it?" Genos asked.

This question actually Saitama chuckle. "Genos," he began, before lifting his right arm up and flexed his muscles; his left hand holding it steady, "I'm always prepared. You know that."

The cyborg again understood what his Sensei and nods with a small smile, "Right."

"Besides, if it's not anything serious, then we shouldn't think about it too much," Saitama said, as he lowered his arms, "And if it is, then we'll tend to it like we always do."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple."

The discussion between Saitama and Genos was suddenly interrupted when they both heard the voice of a male. They turned their heads to the source of that voice and found an adult man standing a few feet away from them.

The man himself had a thin, lanky figure; to the point where his chin was pointed out. He had blonde hair and dark black eyes with blue pupils. His choice of clothing consisted a white plain t-shirt, tanned short jeans, and a pair of red sneakers.

Shockingly, if someone were to look at him in a certain way, on his left shoulder sat a black cat with red eyes, and crescent shaped white fur on its forehead.

"Saitama. Demon Cyborg," the man greeted them both.

When he first laid his eyes on him, Genos immediately widen them and left his mouth open in shock. He already met this man a few times, and even once or twice helped him during tense situations; but every time he encountered this man, it would always leave the cyborg in a moment of amazement.

And it was simply because he knew who this man actually was.

"...I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Saitama eventually said back, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. This resulted in Genos looking at his Sensei with disbelief.

As for the man himself, he simply sighed in reluctance, "It's not surprising for you to not recognize me, especially since you last saw me all bloodied and bruised." The man then produced a smirk, "Maybe this will jog your memory."

The two Pro-Heroes then notice the man clenching his fists and small amounts of steam coming off his body.

Suddenly, the man's body changed.

Rather than being someone who was described just now, the man's body instantly transformed into a tall, buff, muscular physique structure. His facial features rounded out, his clothes tighten up, his blue pupils disappeared, and a strong smile form on his lips.

Miraculously, the cat still remained on his shoulder.

Standing before the One-Punch Man and Demon Cyborg was someone they encountered throughout their years as Pro-Heroes. Those close and personal to this man know him as **Toshinori Yagi**; but to most people, he was the former #1 Pro-Hero in Japan-

"**All Might**?" Saitama finally recognized, as said person changed back to his everyday form.

"Yep, it's me," Yagi chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Saitama questioned.

But as the B-Class Pro-Hero spoke, he and Genos notice All Might's face tighten and darken; his lips stretch into a thin line, his eyebrows lowering, and his pupils letting out a mysterious glow.

"I'm here to return a favor," Yagi answered.

Both Pro-Heroes can tell right then and there that he was serious.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: 13:26**

In an area underneath a hospital, that was within a city, that was neighbored between Z City and Musutafu City, stood a secret laboratory where... unsettling experiments were conducted.

The usual daily routine would be interrupted as a dark blue portal formed within a specific room.

Out came the Mad Titan himself, standing tall before a short old man looking at the one thing that felt the most 'attractive' in that room.

That thing that stood out from the rest of the room was a large liquid capsule containing a young man whose skin was still extremely dry and whose hair was a ghostly white. Many tubes and wires were connected to the capsule; the Mad Titan figuring out they were responsible for its functional stability.

The old man mentioned, who now was turning away from the capsule and to Thanos himself, had a bald head and an aged, burly mustache. He wore a long, white lab coat, brown shoes, and peculiarly advanced goggles.

"Thanos," the old man began, while walking over to the Mad Titan. He then stop several feet away and looks up at his new accomplice. "All For One told me you come here."

The Mad Titan looks back at the old scientific doctor and returned a small smile, "He must have told you well."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Yes; to remind everyone who were waiting a very, _very _long time for this, I am still continuing "Anime War: Infinite." **

**Originally, this chapter was supposed to be much longer, but because of the long wait I've decided to split it into two. This won't be only time I'll do this. As a solution for shorter waiting times, I am planning to split several chapters into smaller ones. The only chapters that will stay the same as originally intended will be ones that include fighting scenes, which I do plan for them to be as epic as possible.**

**However, don't expect there to be a planned schedule. No offense taken to anyone, but I don't like being forced to make content. I do understand that you want to see more of this story, but I can't really do that if I feel being rushed to do so. It overall makes me feel uncomfortable. I'll try to get more chapters out as soon as I can, but again don't expect a planned schedule.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say today. I hope you like this chapter; leave a review, if you did. And I hope to see you all next time.**

**Stay safe out there, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, Everyone!**

**Here with another chapter of "Anime War: Infinite."**

**Expect Drama.**

**Expect Crossover Conversations.**

**And Expect Reveals.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Planet**** Codename: Bonum**

**Location: Musutafu City; Usagi Tsukino's Residency**

**Time: 14:01**

In all of the things Saitama has learned in his life, one of the most important lessons was to never, _ever_ doubt anyone who felt serious...

Especially if the atmosphere and/or situation were tensed.

Especially if the person was telling the truth.

And especially if it came from someone who owed him.

The former #1 Pro-Hero in Japan was no exception.

Like most people in the world, Saitama respected the image of All Might. Even though he wasn't a fanatic, he nevertheless express his gratitude.

But he never really got the chance to learn what Toshinori Yagi actually looked like. If a fan of All Might were to be in the One-Punch Man's shoes, they would certainly be in disbelief. One year ago, many people around the world witnessed the televised broadcast of the final battle between All Might and All For One. Saitama was unfortunately an exception.

So, how could Toshinori Yagi return Saitama a favor?

Welp, that's also another story for another time.

Right now, Saitama, Genos, All Might, and **Luna, **the cat that the former Pro-Hero introduced to the current Pro-Heroes along the way here, were now walking towards the front door of an ordinary urban residential house.

After leaving his groceries back at his apartment, Saitama and Genos traveled with All Might and Luna to Musutafu City to meet up with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

Like with All Might, Saitama respected the image of Sailor Moon; she, along with the other Sailor Guardians, was just as popular. Though unlike All Might during the latter years of his career, Sailor Moon and her team were more 'all over the place.' Her time as a heroine was spoken in many parts of the world, and there were even stories where the Sailor Guardians had to fight crime off-world, a few of which where they had to protect the galaxy or the universe; though no one really knows if those stories were true or not.

Surprisingly, Saitama could relate to that; so if those stories were to actually become true, then he wouldn't doubt it.

Even still, the One-Punch Man was lucky to have met Sailor Moon once... and now that he thought about it, he start to consider that it may be the reason why she wanted to see him now.

During the time traveling to where they are now, the two Pro-Heroes learned through All Might that Sailor Moon wanted to talk to them about something dire. They, mostly Genos, asked the former #1 hero some questions as to why, and what they mainly got from him was that it had something to do with the incident in Kuoh Town.

This peaked their curiosity. They had learned through the news that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were seen confronting whatever hit the suburban town, so the two Pro-Heroes figured the two Sailor Guardians had something to show them before anyone else... which also did leave them a bit suspicious.

Now, they were about to find out.

All Might, with Luna on his shoulder once more, knocks on the front door to signal their arrival.

"Come in. Door's already unlocked," all habitants outside heard the voice of Usagi Tsukino call out to them from inside the house. All Might responds by opening the door and walking inside; the rest close behind.

Inside, what they first saw was a stairway that covered half of the hallway and a doorway to their far left. Saitama and Genos didn't know where Usagi was exactly; the only thing they could do was follow All Might. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long, as they all went through the far left doorway and saw a large group of individuals in a hybrid of a small kitchen and a living area; its walls having a nice cream color.

The kitchen was stationed on the right side of the room. The back right corner consisted of a wall mounted corner-shaped catering table with drawers above and below filled with utensils, bowls, spices, and canned goods. In the back was the oven, while mounted the right wall was a refrigerator. Finally, in the center of this half of the room was a dining table with four chairs and a small chandelier overhead.

The living area was stationed on the left side of the room. Built in on the left side was a window; covered in curtains. Two wide black sofas were placed face-to-face; one right below the window and the other near the dining table. In the middle of the sofas was a round low black table. In the back were two wall mounted shelves filled with personal accessories, while the wall on the arriving crew's left was a large flat-screen TV, with a cabinet below.

All of this would have left Saitama and Genos a bit amazed, if it weren't for the other inhabitants vacating the room.

Leaning their backs on the wall mounted catering table were Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, and Xenovia Quarta.

Sitting near the dining table, all facing toward the subject sitting on the sofa below the window, were Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Gasper Vladi, and Rossweisse.

Leaning in front of the mounted shelves were Issei Hyodo and Rias Gremory.

Sitting on the sofa near the dining table were Usagi Tsukino and Rei Hino.

And sitting on the sofa below the curtained window was the subject himself; Son Goku, who was wearing a grey t-shirt with dark green short sleeves and brown short jeans.

"Saitama, Genos," Sailor Moon greeted, as she stood up from her spot and walk over towards the trio, "Thank you for bringing them here, Toshi-san."

"No problem," All Might nods in acknowledgment.

Usagi nods back with gratitude and a small smile, before looking toward Saitama and Genos, "I'm glad you two can make it."

Saitama silently nods, while Genos responds back, "What seems to be the problem, Sailor Moon?"

Both of them notice her positive, cheery look immediately fade and was replace with a serious, harden expression. Once again, Saitama realize that All Might's favor was not to be taken lightly. "Right; we may be running on a tight schedule, so I'll make introductions quick," Usagi replied.

_Tight schedule?, _Saitama mentally questioned, while slightly raising an eyebrow, _Is she talking about the press conference?_

"Everyone, this is Saitama and Genos," Sailor Moon introduced them to the others in the room, "You may recall one of them as the S-Class Pro-Hero; Demon Cyborg."

_I know who Demon Cyborg is, _Issei thought, slightly expressing his amazement toward the cyborg, _He's one of the heroes who help defeat those aliens and the Monster Association... though I don't recall the other one. Is he Genos' sidekick?_

"You two know Rei, right? Otherwise known as Sailor Mars?" Usagi turn back toward Saitama and Genos and motion her hand to her best friend, who greeted the duo with a simple wave of her hand.

Saitama and Genos both nod in agreement, while All Might walks over to the catering table to lean on, with Luna jumping off of the former Pro-Hero's shoulder and walking over to the round low black table to lay on.

"Most of the people you see before you are members of the Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy," Sailor Moon then motioned to said members in the room, who all exchanged their own respective greetings, "They were also the ones inside the house that was hit earlier today."

"Now, we know what you two are thinking; why are the victims of said incident are here with us now?" Sailor Mars brought up, attracting the heroes attention to her, "That is because of two reasons."

"But before we go any further, we want you to promise us that what we are about to show you must remain secret," Sailor Moon encouraged.

"Of course," Genos accepted, while Saitama silently nods again.

Sailor Moon still gave them a stare-off for another few moments, before finally accepting by letting out a deep sigh, "Okay;... so, first off, the club's leader, Rias Gremory, recommended their presence here because what she and her classmates learned through the incident felt important to them, which leads toward the second reason. You see, all the members of the Occult Research Club aren't actually human. They are all Devils."

To prove her point, Saitama and Genos then notice a pair of dark bat-like wings sprout out of each of the club member's backs. As expected, everyone in the room receive a reaction from Genos, whose eyes widen by this revelation.

...But not Saitama, who still had the same plain, calm look on his face.

"You don't look surprised, Saitama," Rias expressed.

"I had my fair share of surprises, so this doesn't really affect me," Saitama shrugs.

Now this brought some shock to the red-head heiress. Normally, whenever she witness someone learn the existence of her kind, they would either be left shocked, stupefied, or even frightened; her Issei was once one of those people. So for the One-Punch Man to say something like now can be considered unusual.

Sailor Moon let out a soft chuckle, "I thought so. That's what I like about you, Saitama. Always straightforward."

"Quick question though; how did you learn about this?" Genos asked.

"We've had several encounters with their kind before," Rei shortly answered.

"And you All Might?" Genos look over toward the former Pro-Hero.

"Same here, but more so with Rias' group," All Might replied.

_No wonder they're all so __acquainted with each other, _Saitama now understood. Speaking of acquaintances... "What about him?" Saitama point towards the Z Fighter who was still sitting on the sofa, "What does he have to do will all this?"

Sailor Moon looks over to the Saiyan who now was looking at the One-Punch Man with... amazement? The Pro-Heroine wasn't sure why he was acting this way, but she nevertheless answered, "This man over here is Son Goku... You may find this part surprising, but he was the person who crash landed into Issei Hyodo's house."

This revelation actually did create a small reaction from Saitama, who partly widen his eyes and open his mouth. "So, it wasn't a space rock?" Genos asked, surprised once more.

"No," Sailor Moon shook her head.

"Then, how could he be from space? He does look human," Genos continued, while looking closely at Goku from his view.

"Looks can be deceiving, Demon Cyborg," Sailor Mars countered.

"She's not wrong," Goku slowly spoke up for the first time; getting everyone's attention. "I am actually a Saiyan. I may look human now, but I once a tail... and I can also do things that humans can't, now that I think about it," he finished by scratching the side of his face.

His last words made some people sweatdrop.

"As for why he is here, that is what we're still trying to figure out," Sailor Moon looks back at Saitama and Genos, "That's part of the reason why we wanted you here."

"Um, no offense Usagi," Saitama raised his hand in defense, "But shouldn't the other Sailor Guardians be here listening to this, as well?"

That is when he and Genos notice the conflicted look on Usagi's face. This was followed by her sighing reluctantly, "As much as I want to, you, Genos, and Toshi-san were the closest people I can find. Like I said, tight schedule."

There were those words again; _**tight schedule**_. Saitama was still confused as to why she said this. Before he could push this further, he watch Sailor Moon walk back over to her seat and pats the spot next to her.

Recognizing her approach, Saitama compiled by sitting next to her, while Genos took the final spot next to Sailor Mars.

"So, what did you learn so far?" Genos asked.

"Well unfortunately, we haven't learn much, since it wasn't long ago when we arrived. It's not easy avoiding suspicion when you're carrying an unconscious alien," Sailor Mars explained; sounding a little bit annoyed.

"What we have learned from Goku was someone named Thanos; and that 'Thanos is coming,'" Sailor Moon said firmly.

"Thanos... That name sounds familiar," Genos said, putting his hand up to his chin, "Are you referring to Thanatos; the greek god of death?"

"No," Goku answered, as everyone saw him share the same serious look Sailor Moon has, "When I met him, I did hear him say his name was Thanos."

"Well, whatever his name is, it does sound like he's dangerous," Kiba said, his arms crossed.

"He is _more_ than dangerous," Goku countered.

"...What do you mean by that?" Sailor Moon slowly pondered.

Son Goku was silent for a few moments; thinking back to the moment where the Mad Titan did the unthinkable...

...and for him, _**the **_**_unforgivable_**.

But the Z Fighter knew that he couldn't just go out there, find the monster, and take him down on his own. With the _**weapon **_he had, Goku couldn't doubt the possibility of Thanos being unpredictable.

Thankfully, he was brought to a world filled with superheroes and powerful individuals.

From within this room alone, Goku could sense impressive Ki levels from most individuals. Although, there were a few that stood out to him.

When the Saiyan first detected Saitama's Ki, he was mentally hit back with a _**massive **_amount. Compared to him, Goku instantly felt that the One-Punch Man could be as strong or possibly even stronger than him.

Then there was Sailor Moon. Her Ki level was a close second to Saitama; but unlike him, her Ki was more well-hidden and more... well he couldn't clearly describe it, which overall made her feel unique.

Sailor Mars was right behind her companion, and the members of the Occult Research Club were decent enough to his amazement.

It astonish the Saiyan that he would find himself in front of very strong individuals. He knew what he was about to say next was going to scare them to the core, but he knew, or can at least hope, that in the end they would lend their hands in his fight against the most dangerous man in the multiverse.

"Before I arrived here, I was in the middle of a tournament," Son Goku began, "This tournament was held by the king of the multiverse; Zeno."

"Wait," Issei interrupted, with doubt in his voice, "King of the multiverse? I find that hard to believe."

"It is not impossible," Genos contradicted, "There have been theories circulating around the possibility of other universes, whether they are parallel or different from our own."

"Well, even if it is true, I still find it hard to believe that someone was able to take responsibility for trillions upon trillions of people," Issei remained unconvinced, his arms crossed.

"Says the guy who first couldn't believe that his first girlfriend was a Fallen Angel and that she wanted to kill him," Koneko simply stated.

"...Ok, good point," Issei eventually concede.

"I don't mind if you doubt me, Hyodo-san," Goku said to the Harem King; looking at him with a resigned expression, "Not many people know who Zen-chan was actually, so it's obvious some of you wouldn't find this true. In fact, I don't think any of you would believe me if I told you what would happen if a universe were to lose."

"What would happen?" Saitama repeated, while raising an eyebrow.

"Then Zen-chan would've erased that universe," Goku answered.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" all the members of the Occult Research Club, and All Might, shouted in shock.

"I believe you," Sailor Moon said, unaffected.

"YOU'RE NOT SURPRISED!?" all said people shouted again.

Sailor Mars was also not surprised, due to a well-kept secret that she, Usagi, Luna, and the other Sailor Guardians shared. Hidden within a necklace wrapped around Sailor Moon's neck was an artifact said by many to unleash inexhaustible amounts of power to the point where it can create its own universe. This artifact was the _**Silver Crystal**_.

Genos was dumbfound, but didn't intend on shouting like the others.

Saitama was surprised at first, but then he realized it wasn't as surprising as it should be. When he deflected Boros' final attack, the One-Punch Man remembered him explaining that said attack was capable of destroying planets. So for him to learn about someone capable of destroying universes, he knew what the Saiyan was saying was believable.

"That never happened, did it?" Rei calmly said.

Goku frowned by her statement, "No, it didn't. Just as he was about to erase the first eliminated universe, Thanos arrived and stopped them."

"...Strangely, that sounds very bold of him to do," Xenovia hesitantly said, regaining her composure.

"And very risky," Goku adds, "When he did that, everyone in the tournament was scared. No one knew what was going to happen next. But when I looked at Thanos, he felt calm... and also angry. I then heard him say that the tournament was a mistake. I asked him why, and he said that it was 'unjustified,'" Goku continued.

"Unjustified?" Sailor Moon repeated.

"Yah. He went on saying... there was no balance to the multiverse, and that it needs correcting. He felt that the tournament was not the answer, and that he wanted Zen-chan to stop it. Overall, to me it felt like he already planned all this... well, sort of. I do remember him saying that he learn about the tournament a few minutes beforehand," Goku explained.

"Goku-san," Akeno interjects, although her voice was a bit uneasy, "No offense, but it kinda feels like Thanos was doing the right thing."

"Honestly, I almost felt the same thing at first," Goku confessed, "But that all changed when I notice the golden gauntlet he wore on his left hand."

"Golden gauntlet?" Rossweisse repeated, "You make it sound unique."

"That's because it was no ordinary gauntlet," Goku replied, "There were six different colored gems stick to the back. I wasn't sure what they were exactly, but I did overhear my friend Whis-san saying that they were _**Infinity Stones**_."

"What did you just say?"

Members of the Occult Research Club gasped once more when they, and everyone else, suddenly heard Luna speak.

"D-Did the cat just talk!?" Issei shouted.

"Is she your Familiar, Sailor Moon?" Asia questioned.

Usagi just shakes her head, feeling a bit amused by their surprise, "No, she's my mentor."

"Wait, what?" Issei asked.

"Story for another time," All Might pushed.

"Luna, do you know what he is talking about?" Sailor Mars asked.

The black cat stood up from the low, black table and looks at the two Sailor Guardians, "I do. I heard stories from Queen Serenity... but I never thought they existed," she then turn toward Goku, "Son Goku, are you certain this is what you saw?"

Goku firmly nods at Luna's question.

"...What are these stones exactly?" Rias hesitantly asked, who barely caught herself from stuttering.

"They are ancient relics that hold inexhaustible amounts of energy; said to have existed before existence itself. Each stone carries a unique set of abilities; Power, Space, Time, Mind, Reality, and Soul. However, because of their longevity, the Infinity Stones cannot be held easily, especially if someone intends to hold all six," Luna explained.

"In which Thanos does," Sailor Moon realized, her eyes widening; Goku nods again in agreement.

"Exactly; and if those stories are true, then Thanos now has the ability to bend all of existence to his will," Luna reveals.

"...And you're right about that," Goku glared to the ground, "**That's what he did to Zen-Chan.**"

While ominous, this major revelation was followed by a ghostly silence.

With the exception of Goku and Luna, all the people in the room were left stunned.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were shock to learn there were other artifacts that hold the same amount of potential as the Silver Crystal. But what surprised them even more, and also gave them a bit of a scare, was Luna's description of the stones. The way she said it gave the two a vibe that the stones weren't as _**pure **_as the crystal. It was no wonder why they are were stun to learn that the Mad Titan used the stones to kill the Omni-King.

All Might shared that feeling. He always thought the Quirks One For All and All For One were the leading power factors in the world. Until now, he never imagined anything else to surpass them. He can now only hope that his successor never gets the chance to learn this...

The Occult Research Club was a different story. Many of them were scared. Recently, especially for those who have joined Rias' Preerage in the past year or so, they have faced many tough opponents. Riser, Kokabiel, Loki; they were all enemies that made them fight to the peak of their abilities. They were thankful that they came out as the victors in the end, but this time around... none of them wanted to go there. Overall, this revelation hit them hard.

But none of this could relate to what a certain red-head was feeling right now.

"_No...,_" everyone else felt the atmosphere change when they notice Rias breaking the ice; her hair casting a shadow over her head and her hands tightly gripping the shelf behind her. "_That's_... ..._he couldn't_...," Rias seethed, her Power of Destruction leaking from her palms; the shelf cracking from her grip.

Her anger would've risen more, if it weren't for the hand that grasp her shoulder. Her current composure and demeanor broke when she turn toward the source, and found Issei giving her a concerned look. She then realize what she was doing, and release her hands from the shelf. Rias sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Too much?" Goku asked her, to which she nods, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but that was the last thing Thanos did to me before destroying the tournament and sending me here... ...and I couldn't do anything to stop it." The Saiyan tightly clench his fists; anger and guilt fuming inside him.

"...It's not your fault," All Might solemnly said, "You didn't know what would happen."

"Wait a minute," Genos started, "Goku-san, you said you've seen Thanos having all six Infinity Stones, right?"

The Saiyan nods.

Genos then looks at Luna, "And you said that once all six stones are collected, then they have the ability to bend existence to their will, right?"

The cat nods.

"So then, why hasn't he done so on a massive scale yet? I don't believe we've seen any reports here or in other parts of Earth that is related to this," Genos concluded.

"...Now that you mentioned it, we haven't heard any major incidents coming from Heaven or Hell lately either," Xenovia followed; now eyeing the Saiyan with a bit of suspicion.

"W-W-Well, I do remember Thanos saying he used the stones twice before he arrived at the tournament. But I never heard him go so far into the details," Goku clarified, while scratching the back of his head. Nevertheless, the words 'twice before' made some people fidget.

"Hmmmm," Usagi began, rubbing her chin, "Perhaps there's something about the Infinity Stones that we don't know about."

"Or there may be something bigger going on," Akeno added.

"Whatever it is, Thanos is still out there," Luna said, before looking at the Saiyan, "Son Goku,.. I know this will be hard for you to answer, but what about the phrase 'Thanos is coming.'? Who did you hear this from?"

The Z Fighter was silent for a moment, as he slowly lowers his eyebrows; filled with confusion, "You see, that's the thing. I don't know. Right before Thanos left, I heard this voice in my head saying 'Tell them that Thanos is coming.'" He then finally looks back up at the large group, "I guess whoever it was meant you guys."

"And they're right," a bit of a surprise to some people, it was Saitama who said this. While Genos was trying to collect his thoughts during the silent moment earlier, Saitama already had his set. The One-Punch Man thought that Boros was his toughest challenge yet. But the Mad Titan's image, along with him possessing the most powerful artifacts known to mortalkind, made Saitama realize that he could be leagues above the space pirate.

He knew this was a fight he cannot ignore.

And so, with a determined serious look on his face, the One-Punch Man push off from the sofa and lock eyes with the Saiyan, "I don't know what he's capable of, but what you said about him is enough to tell me that he must be stopped."

"I agree with you, Saitama," Sailor Moon stood up next to him, "Whatever the case may be, Thanos _must_ be punished for his crimes."

"Let's not think about this too lightly," Rias reminded the two a bit forcefully, as she too push off from her spot, "Like Saitama-san said, we don't know what Thanos is capable of, so we alone may not be enough. We're gonna need some help."

"There's also that press conference later today," Sailor Mars remembered, now looking at her best friend, "We'll have to avoid telling the public what we learned here.. I don't like lying to the people as much as you do Usagi, but we got no other choice."

"That's something we can also agree on," All Might join in, while pulling out his cell phone from his pants pocket, "I'll call the Hero Association to set up a private meeting at the earliest time. I'll also contact other Pro-Heroes I'm acquainted with."

"Me and Sensei will aid you in that regard, All Might," Genos join in as well, with Saitama nodding in agreement.

"While you all do that, my preerage and I will go down to Hell and notify my brother," Rias said.

Goku smiled at how active the other heroes in the room were. He may have just met them all, but the Saiyan God knew they were no pushovers. They were all strong individuals in their own right, and what was even better was that they were already planning on bringing their friends and allies along the ride.

It was all coming together now.

Perhaps, if the circumstances were seen differently, he would've asked the bald Pro-Hero for a spar...

_rumble_

Suddenly, everyone in the room felt a long, low rumbling.

Those who were still sitting or leaning got up/pushed off from their spots and notice the small items in the room shaking.

In addition to the rumbling, everyone felt the atmosphere cool down dramatically; sending a chill down their spines.

Some people, including Goku, Saitama, Sailor Moon, All Might, and Rias, were looking around the room either frantically or carefully.

The One-Punch Man then looks at Usagi and notices an oddity. "Usagi, you don't happen to be moving that hairline, are you?" he asked.

Sailor Moon looks back at him; confused at first, before she notices the lone strand of blonde hair in front of her face drifting side to side. "Not at the moment. No," she slowly answered.

That was when they heard the multiple cries and shouts coming from outside.

Everyone in the room slowly turn towards the covered window; the curtains blowing from the combination of the rumbling and wind outside.

The first to walk over to the window was Rias, although her footsteps were carefully put in place and goosebumps were forming on her skin. She looks back at her friends one last time before moving the curtain away with her hand and looking towards the cause outside.

...And what she saw immediately frighten her.

"No," Rias quickly move away from the window and out of the room.

"Rias!?" Issei called out to her, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

"_NO!_" Rias' voice was heard once more, before a momentary bright red glow was seen from the doorway. It then flash up and immediately dim.

These change in events were enough for Son Goku to realize what was going on, as well as when he saw a helpless emotional child. The Z Fighter quickly brought two fingers up to his forehead. He immediately found Rias' Ki, but then he notice a high sinister Ki level that momentarily made him widen his eyes in shock.

He didn't know why _**he **_was here, but Goku knew Rias' life was now more important.

"Everyone, grab onto me!," Goku shouted, making everyone else look at him, "I can get us to where Rias-san is using Instant Transmission; it's a technique that lets me find Ki signatures on living beings and teleport to where they are."

"Now, hold on-" Issei began, before Goku interrupts him.

"_**Thanos is here!**_" Goku shouted, which immediately left everyone stun, "And so are people who are most likely working for him; Rias is heading right for them! So we need to go to her now, before she does anything drastic!"

"You heard him. Let's go," Sailor Moon took no exceptions, as she walks over to Goku and places her hand on his shoulder. As Sailor Mars and the others followed, Usagi looks over toward All Might, "Toshi-san, you and Luna stay here. Contact the U.A. staff, the other Sailor Guardians, and any other Pro-Hero and Pro-Heroine nearby to let them know the current situation."

"On it," All Might simply accepts, as he was already dialing in the U.A. Principal's phone number.

Usagi then looks at Demon Cyborg, "Genos, get out there and warn any Pro-Hero and Pro-Heroine you come across. With your speed, we may stand a chance against who we're facing."

Even so, she along with Saitama notice the conflict look forming on the cyborg's face. "It's okay, Genos," Saitama consoled his student, who shifts his focus to him, "We'll be okay. You got this."

His sensei's words were enough to calm Genos down. He gave them all an affirmative nod and rushes out the front door.

With that, as All Might was waiting for his colleague to pick up and Genos speeding throughout the city, Goku and his allies teleport away to the downtown area of Musutafu City.

* * *

**Planet**** Codename: Bonum**

**Location: Musutafu City; U.A. High School**

**Time: 14:33**

_rumble_

The low, long rumbling was enough for a certain young man with green hair to stop writing in his notebook, lower his eyebrows in confusion, and finally look out through his dorm window.

Through the window, hovering above the downtown area of his home city, was a q-shape spaceship.

This unidentified flying object was enough for **Izuku Midoriya **to tremble in fear.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. **

**In a review from the previous chapter, one of you guys asked if there would be a spin-off centering on my version of the Dark Matter Thieves invasion. Well, I do plan on exploring the relationship between the series featured in the world of Bonum further down in "Anime War: Infinite," but for a more in-depth tale... **

**...I'll think about it. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; leave a review, if you did. And I hope to see you all next time on "Anime War: Infinite!"**

**Stay safe out there, everyone.**


End file.
